Missing
by bronwe-iris
Summary: A Marble Hornets fic: Part of my "Resuscitate" AU universe. It's been a few months since the ending of "Resuscitate," and Tim and Jay are traveling throughout the south, searching for other victims to help. Then one night, Tim gets a call from Becky. May's missing. And they both know who - or what - is responsible...


**I'm far too lazy/tired to think of a more unique title haha.**

**I know, I know. A fanfic revolving around OC's. Whatever, I guess. I've had this little idea in my head since I first wrote about Becky and May. And it just kinda popped onto paper (or Microsoft Word) spontaneously today. It's gonna be very short. Hoping to not make it longer than three chapters.**

**…..there….MIGHT…be some hinting at Tim/Becky. I'm sorry, I can't help it. Don't worry, it won't become official, and they won't kiss or anything. It's just gotta have little pecks of it here and there. VERY subtle stuff.**

**And I think I just wanted an opportunity to write about creepy kids. *evil laughter***

****Dedicated to the awesome syntheticaesthetic. Rock on.**

/

/

/

Tim rolls over and presses his face into the hotel pillow with a groan. His phone is ringing, and even though he had turned down the volume when he had gone to bed, it's still extremely loud in the deadness of the night. Tim doesn't need an alarm to wake up in the morning – he usually doesn't sleep in past seven. However, ever since he and Jay had started traveling to other victims of the…thing that's been haunting them for years now, they've become rather busy. It's actually terrifying how busy they've become.

There shouldn't be this many people needing help. Every day Tim asks himself how it could have spread so fast in such a short amount of time. Jay had suggested that maybe Tim hadn't been the source after all, and that thing's been around for a lot longer than either of them. But Tim can't seem to accept that theory; it just doesn't seem to fit in with everything that's happened because of him.

Not only do victims ask for Tim and Jay to personally visit them, but they also like to call Jay – or Tim, preferably – when they have a question about something. Or if something weird happens. So Jay and Tim make an effort to have their phones on and by them at all hours of the day, just in case. This usually leads to a lot of sleeping attempts being interrupted.

Jay had tried to persuade Tim to let the calls go to voicemail during the night, but Tim refused. He just couldn't bring himself to do that, leave someone hanging. Not about something as big – and dangerous – as whatever it is that they're all wrapped up in.

The ringing continues.

_For once…maybe Jay's right. Maybe I should put the damn thing on silent during the night._

Pushing himself away from the pillow, Tim reaches out and picks up his phone from the nightstand. He can see Jay's thin form shifting about in the neighboring bed, his outline distinct despite the dimness.

"Wha…?" Jay moans groggily, his hand stretching out towards nothing in particular as he twists around in his sheets.

"It's just someone calling me," Tim sleepily answers. "Go back to sleep, Jay."

Jay nods (a few more times than necessary) before dropping his head back to his pillow.

Rubbing a hand across his eyes, Tim presses the answer button on his phone. "'ello?" he mumbles as he brings the phone up to his ear.

"Tim?"

"Becky?" Tim blinks in surprise. He hasn't talked to Becky in a while – probably not for well over a month now. Though last time they had spoken, Becky had said that everything was fine with May. Tim pushes himself into a sitting position, still rubbing his left eye (damn is it itchy). "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry, I know it's late."

"No," Tim mutters. He glances at the clock on the nightstand. 2:31am. "No, no, it's not late." Tim frowns; his still-groggy mind only just started to pick up the tone Becky's voice had been holding. "Becky, what's wrong?"

There's no answer for a moment. Then, Becky gives a sudden sob into the phone. "Tim," she says, her voice shaky. "It's May."

All sleep has gone from Tim. "What?" he says sharply. He sits up straighter, all of his senses completely alert. "Becky, what happened?"

"She…she's missing. Tim – she's missing!" Tim can tell that Becky is trying to keep her composure. But her tearful voice and shuddering breathing tells him more than enough.

"What? When?"

"Since this afternoon. I was at class; May was in school too. Apparently she disappeared during recess. The teacher had called them all in, and May wasn't there. They've searched the entire school grounds – they can't find her." Becky sobs again, but it's choked, as though she's trying as hard as she can to not cry.

Tim grips the phone tightly, his body tense. "Are your parents looking for her? The police?"

"Yes, yes. Everyone is. They haven't found anything." Becky pauses. "Tim. You and I both know they're looking in the wrong places. They're looking for a _person_ – a human. You know that's not what took her."

Chills run down Tim's back and arms. He runs a hand over his mouth. "Yeah," he says grimly. "Yeah, I know."

"There's more. After the police were done searching through it, they gave May's backpack to my parents. Her school notebook was in there. On the most recent pages she had written…all of that stuff again." She takes a shaky breath. "That – that symbol. All over the pages. And these weird stick figures…one page was of a tall figure holding a smaller figure's hand. The teacher saw May doing it just before recess, but the teacher and my parents obviously have no idea what any of that means."

Tim runs a hand through his hair. The unease pooling in his stomach is making him feel queasy. "Shit. Shit, Becky. This is bad. This is really bad." Immediately, he wishes he hadn't said that. That's exactly the opposite of what Becky needs to be hearing.

Becky chokes out another sob. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be bothering you – you have tons of other things you're doing. I've been debating all night whether to call you or not, since I couldn't sleep. I just…I don't know what to do. Where to look."

"Don't you dare apologize, Becky. I would've been upset if you _didn't _call me." He suddenly swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands. "I'm coming. Right now."

"What?"

"We'll look for her together."

"But…where are you? Are you even close by?"

"We're in Warner Robins."

"Georgia?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She hesitates, and the awkward tone is evident in her voice. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have – if I had known you were meeting another victim there…"

"He can wait."

"Tim…"

"I'll text you when Jay and I leave. It shouldn't take us much longer than two hours to get to your house."

Becky does not reply for a moment. Then she sighs – not in annoyance, but in relief. "Thank you, Tim," she says, her voice small. "Thank you."

Tim grips the phone tighter. "Just stay calm, Becky. And don't go running off searching for May alone. You've seen our entries – learn from our stupidity."

Tim can almost see Becky's shaky smile at that. "Okay."

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Tim hesitates a moment, then hangs up.

He's frozen for a moment, staring at the phone. He supposes he should feel some sort of shock, but really all he feels is pissed. _Why can't this thing leave us – leave _them_ – alone? What does it WANT?_ He feels tempted to throw the phone, but he forces himself to simply slip it into his pocket. He walks over to the nightstand between his and Jay's beds.

"Jay, wake up," he says as he flips on the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

Jay emits an exclamation of protest as the light floods the room. He flips over, digging his head in-between the pillow and mattress.

"Jay."

"If it's not 7am, I don't wanna hear it."

"Jay."

"Piss off, Tim."

"May's missing."

Jay shuts up at that. Slowly, he lifts the pillow off of his head and looks up at Tim. "What?" he asks.

"May is missing," Tim repeats darkly. "Has been since this afternoon. She was taken from her school's playground."

Horror creeps into Jay's expression. "And you think…"

"Yes. Becky has proof – it's definitely that thing. She just called me."

Jay he groans and rubs his eyes. "Shit."

"That's what I said."

"Shit, shit, shit."

Tim sighs. "Let's get going." He turns away and starts to pick up his discarded clothes from the day before.

"Tim?"

Tim pauses, but doesn't face Jay.

"How will we find her?"

Tim clenches his dirty t-shirt in his hand. "We will."

"That's not an answer, Tim."

"We will, Jay." Tim's tone is final.

Jay shakes his head and gets up from the bed. He watches Tim for a moment; Tim's entire body is rigid, his movements stiff as he packs.

"Tim," Jay says quietly. Attempting to sound reassuring. "It'll be alright. May's strong, stubborn. She'll be alright."

Tim does not answer.

Jay sighs. _Please be alright, May. For Becky. For Tim._


End file.
